<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Fire by shiftyking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486018">Into the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftyking/pseuds/shiftyking'>shiftyking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frying Pan Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dwarf (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaslighting, Guilt, IO is kinda awful, Ionian therapy, M/M, Mrs Rimmer kinda sucks, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Peterson deserves a medal, Rimmer and Lister deserve hugs, Rimmer needs help, Uncle Frank needs to leave, Yearning, general terrible parenting, homophobic relatives, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftyking/pseuds/shiftyking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer is overwhelmed by guilt and makes a terrible choice. Lister has to save him. Frankie sleeps through the whole thing.</p><p>Part 2 of the Frying Pan verse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frying Pan Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parasite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had barely been two days since Frank left that Rimmer started being odd or well odder than usual. He started pushing Lister away, deferring kisses and the like. Going out for long walks. Normal things but odd for Rimmer. He was barely eating, didn’t really sleep.  Lister had noticed he was quite distant as well but had put it down to the amount of chaos that had been in his life recently and was hoping this was him calming and slowing down. It wasn’t.</p><p>Rimmer felt awful. He also felt scared. He’d seen Lister cast out Frank and he felt bad and he hated himself so fully he was terrified Lister may cast him out too. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He felt like the world was slowly being turned off in his brain. Uncle Frank was all he had left. He’d come through yes he’d been awful but everything he said about Rimmer’s father had checked out. He probably was the son of the gardener. Frank would know. The day after he left Rimmer wrote a letter to Frank’s own house hoping he’d be there, it was an apology and an explanation. He knew Lister wouldn’t approve but he missed him and he was scared. So he posted it and waited.</p><p>In the end he’d only had to wait until the end of the week. Two letters came through that he responded to in a timely fashion. He felt safer and happier and hid them away from Lister. Then a phone call filled with apologies on both sides. Uncle Frank promising that he wouldn’t act like that again that it was all a shock and that he wanted a second chance and a lot of other utterly believable bollocks. He said he could live in the house with him that he would take a 3 month break from work to help Rimmer get back on his feet and well enough and then they’d both go into the space corp. This time with Rimmer at his lowest he bought every word. </p><p>Lister was upstairs when he heard Rimmer on the phone. He was automatically on edge. The number of people that had hurt Rimmer and had that number was high. He was obviously chatting to this person as well which worried him, Rimmer’s family (what he’d met of them) were all manipulative pricks and he was concerned that they could lose the house or worse each other or at its very worst Frankie.  Rimmer finished the call with see you soon and hung up.</p><p>“Who was that Arn?” Lister asked slightly louder than anticipated. He was on edge. Rimmer’s weird behaviour, Frankie’s incessant meowing in the night and now this was the straw that broke the camel’s back.</p><p>“Frank, he apologises by the way” Rimmer replied smiling.</p><p>“No he said he wasn’t coming back. You don’t answer the phone to him anymore. He slapped you. He hurt you as a kid don’t you remember that” Lister said his voice getting louder and louder.</p><p>“You threatened him, how does that make you any better he told me what you said. That is so low even for you. You threatening him with my childhood and turning it into what you said to him” Rimmer replied. Tears stinging in his eyes. “He’s the only family I really have left and you went crazy just because he had a few, he gave us this house”</p><p>“Rimmer listen to yourself man he’s manipulating you. He’s a piece of work ok. You’ve got me you don’t need anyone else” Lister shouted back angrily.</p><p>“You would say that, He may not be perfect but he’s willing to change and you’d have me throw that away for what? Being stuck with you for you not to let me even talk to him or anyone I should never have helped you Lister. Frank’s right about you you’re a parasite” Rimmer screamed through tears and left the house.</p><p>Lister didn’t even follow him just shouted back “well you see where that gets you. Maybe you’ll finally become the perfect Ionian boy you so desperately want to be”.</p><p> Rimmer obviously heard but he didn’t turn back. Lister just stood there devastated and terrified Uncle Frank couldn’t have changed in a week. He was manipulating him he was going to hurt Rimmer and Lister had to stop him.</p><p>Rimmer knew the route to Frank’s house. Hell it wasn’t very long only two tunnel metro rides under three of the domes. It was only one dome down from his parent’s house. In the end he was there in under an hour.</p><p>Frank opened the door looking apologetic<br/>
“Ah I’ve seen you’ve come to your senses Arnold. Do come in” He said calmly.</p><p>Rimmer started crying on the doorstep explaining he’d had a massive fight with Lister, how sorry he was for what happened, and many other things. Frank hugged him lightly.<br/>
“It’s all over now Arnie, Fresh start for both of us eh” Frank said quietly and led him inside. </p><p>The door closed behind Rimmer, he felt safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rimmer settles in. Lister calls another member of Rimmer's terrible family for backup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lister was going spare. He couldn’t deal with the audacity of Uncle Frank being back. He had no clue what to do. He had no one on his side, no one to help. He supposed he could just leave the planet but that seemed wrong. Maybe Rimmer didn’t love him, maybe he did but it didn’t matter they could cross that bridge later what did matter was finding him and getting him help. He decided to call his friends on the dwarf maybe they’d have a clue.</p><p>Meanwhile Rimmer was relatively calm. A family doctor had come round and checked him over and given him a set of tablets. He’d also prescribed several forms of therapy and one of which was starting tomorrow. He was hopeful maybe this new start would work. Frank had brought him in a cup of tea and had said he’d give him some time to adjust. He decided to go downstairs and see him he never did like the feeling of being alone.</p><p>Selby,Chen and Peterson were surprisingly helpful. They’d wangled some planet leave time for Peterson to come down to help. Selby and Chen would stay on the ship but keep informed of what’s going on. He’d be there sometime the day after tomorrow. All he had to do was stay calm and try and locate Rimmer that information would be useful.<br/>The wait for Peterson was going to be hideous he knew that so he busied himself first by tidying the house making it somewhere nice for Rimmer to be. Then he started of thinking of places Rimmer could be. He knew Frank had two holiday houses so maybe he was in the other one and then the other option was had he been brought back to his mother’s house. </p><p>He looked online and within twenty minutes had found her number.</p><p>“Hello Mrs Rimmer?” Lister said quietly.</p><p>“Yes? Who is it?” an older sounding voice replied obviously belonging to an older very posh sounding lady.</p><p>“Listen it’s a long story but my name’s Dave I’m your son’s…”he paused aware of how conservative the planet was but decided to press on but was interrupted by her.</p><p>“Which one?” she crowed</p><p>“Which one?” Lister echoed confused</p><p>“Which son? Are you stupid? I did have four of the little shits” she questioned, sounding very posh</p><p>“Arnold. I’m Arnold’s…” Lister clarified</p><p>She interrupted again “Boyfriend yes I’ve heard and no I’m not surprised in the slightest, disgusted yes, surprised no. It’s always been his weakness that and overreacting to punishment and authority and..”</p><p>“Well listen he’s been taken in by his Uncle Frank” This time it was time for Lister to interrupt her.</p><p>She went silent “oh shit” she responded very quietly “I tried to keep him away from Arnold. Ever since that holiday I took him straight home not that he deserved holidays anymore after that ruckus but it was for Arnold’s own good. How much has he told you?”.</p><p>Lister replied explaining what he knew, how he ended up on the planet in the first place, Frank’s anger problems, his general creepiness the full lot it tumbled out of him like vomit.</p><p>“Me and Arnold are estranged and it took us a long time to start writing. This isn’t a fairytale Lister where he’ll turn into the perfect child and I’ll turn into the perfect mother and we’ll run into each others arms. However attractive and interesting Frank is he’s very traditional in his values. I doubt he’d take the fact of your…proclivities well, he’ll probably be trying to cure him. He’s always..liked Arnold the best for some reason no one else bloody did” Mrs Rimmer said quickly as if she too was vomiting thoughts. In a way it felt like she too hadn’t talked to anyone for a very long time. Lister would have felt sorry for her if she wasn’t a stuck up posh child abusing prick. <br/>Lister felt sick “couldn’t you call him? Get him to stop?”</p><p>“oh you never mess with one of the Rimmer boys when they have something stuck in their heads. They are one track creatures but they drop it eventually always do.  Anyway Frank may have changed. May get Arnold back on track make him like his brothers all married to women well bar Howard he’s a bit awful in all honest my second least faviorite and They’re in the Space corps don’t you know” she hung up leaving Lister angry and bereft.</p><p>He got the addresses he’d scribbled down and decided to go on a recce. The first holiday house (freakily like the first) was empty with no signs of life whatsoever. However Frank’s actual residence well that was different. He could hear frank talking and could hear Rimmer replying he sounded so tired not his usual self at all. He could see some sort of Doctor sitting opposite explaining things. He listened in just enough to get the gist all about “Ionian value therapy” which did not sound good in the slightest. <br/>Lister knew at that moment he had to save him. He had to help him. Had to do something other than let him get turned into some perfect Ionian boy who couldn’t think for himself just “yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir”. He had some research to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Guys I'll just be updating this when I have wifi and I do tonight so here we go!<br/>I had too much fun writing Mrs Rimmer! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who enjoyed chapter 1!</p><p>Comments always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peterson arrives and the boys meet again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d been researching during the day then later in the night Lister went back to Frank’s house. Dinner was being finished up. He could hear Rimmer and Frank jovially chatting, Rimmer still sounding tired. They were talking about the first session and activities and everything. It was a lot for Lister to take but he had a plan. He’d brought a letter just a little one that as he heard Rimmer approach the bins he put on top of them and then went to leave but watched from a distance.</p><p>Rimmer picked up the envelope addressed to him written in a familiar scrappy scrawl he’d grown to love. “lister” he whispered “where are you? This is not a good use of your time you know”</p><p>“I know” Lister said poking his head out from behind the bush “just I had to apologise to you, I just needed you to know I love you and I’ll always be here for you if you need me”. His voice broke slightly as he tried not to cry.</p><p>“Lister, I.. It’s not really a choice you know” Rimmer replied almost in tears again “but I have an activity booklet to complete and Frank’s actually quite jovial now. You know we agreed he wouldn’t drink and I’d do this Io Values thing. It’s a new start I think or at least that’s what he said. I’m on tablets makes it hard to remember”.</p><p>Lister held back a tear “come back with me?”</p><p>“You know there is no choice” Rimmer replied “with my family there never is” and sadly he turned to leave.</p><p>“just promise you’ll read the letter I spent quite a bit of time writing it?” Lister pleaded.</p><p>“well it always did take you time to string a few words together” Rimmer replied jokingly</p><p>Frank called from the inside of the house. “I have to go”Rimmer replied sadly tucking the letter into his chest pocket “but for whats it worth I loved well maybe I still do but I loved you too and I suppose no matter what happens I always will”</p><p>The next morning Peterson had arrived and after a monumental drinking session (the cottage still had a very well stocked bar well not so much towards the end of said bender) they started working through the problem. </p><p>“so let me get this straight” Peterson chirped up finishing a bottle of Sambuca (his second full bottle of the session) “you and Rimmer got together because he saved you and his cat by getting you here because he felt the need to protect you”</p><p>“yep” Lister replied</p><p>“after which the two of you have to live with his creepy and handsy uncle who got creepier and creepier correct” Peterson continued</p><p>“yep” Lister replied again</p><p>“then you got rid of him by beating the daylights out of said uncle and refused to say what you said to Rimmer who later found out a far worse and probably elaborated version from said Uncle”</p><p>“yep” Lister  said now that yep was becoming the only word he said in the conversation</p><p>“Now Rimmer has gone off with said Uncle who said he could help him after fighting with you over your reaction to said uncle” Peterson kept clarifying in a way that was now getting very annoying.</p><p>“yep and I don’t know why he was so upset” Lister wallowed.</p><p>“well that matey ain’t rocket science” Peterson replied harshly</p><p>“you what” Lister said broken from his reverie.</p><p>“you used his childhood against his Uncle refused to tell him meanwhile Rimmer is stuck on a planet to scared to function with you. He was beaten as a kid and you beat his Uncle up in front of him. You knew Frank was creepy he’s just used you to his advantage now we’ve just got to save that poor smeghead before they fry his brain or Uncle Frank does whatever he does either way its quite the situation was Frankie worth it?" Peterson finished only half joking.</p><p>Frankie meowed loudly as if to say she was indeed worth it. Peterson scratched behind her ears as she collapsed into a puddle of fluff on the floor.<br/>Lister then told Peterson about the letter about his reaction about everything that had happened after that and Peterson smiled “ah the smeggers still fighting it. I think he knows somethings very wrong. We may be able to get your boy back after all you two will need to talk that out yourselves”</p><p>Meanwhile Rimmer had kept the letter and when he’d had a minute snuck into his bedroom and opened it carefully. His new room was much like the one at the holiday home. He decided not to dwell on why there were rooms ready for him at every one of Frank’s houses. He’d had a huge pack of new clothes that he was packing away. Nice things not his ratty old space scouts sweatshirts he had at the cottage. It reminded him of all things that his brothers had being the youngest he existed on hand me downs and here he was with brand new things. It was odd. Maybe this was what having a normal upbringing was like.</p><p>He prised open the letter gently taking a moment to take in the scribble on the front. As he unfolded it he told himself not to cry. It was for the best Frank had told him that. The longer he stayed with Frank the longer Lister had in the cottage, the longer he was safe. He thought about running back to Lister but he knew he couldn’t. He had a chance of something at least he thought he did. He closed the letter telling himself he’d write a reply once Frank was asleep.<br/>He walked back downstairs with one of the booklets from therapy. “Pure Ionian Values: Love the Sinner Hate the Sin, The Workbook” It said in bold black letters on the front and a doctors name underneath it  and trudged downstairs to get a pen. </p><p>The Doctor that morning had actually been very helpful or so Rimmer thought. He was a kind chubby man with a familiar face. Frank said he knew him from Io House and he was normally very busy but had made an exception for his friend’s favourite nephew. He’d said that his problem was an Ionian Mood Disorder common with Ionian Boys with interesting (the doctor’s words not Rimmer he said shitty but got told off)  in particular and would be quite easy to cure. Which sounded good. All it took was the tablets to calm his brain down and then the therapy would reset his behaviour and then bam! He could be everything his family had wanted of him and then life would no longer be a problem. Frank would be happy which meant he would be happy and everything would be fine Listerless but fine. As the Doctor reassured him it wasn’t about being happy it was about being suitable.</p><p>He sat at the dining room table getting a pen from the bureau and got to work. Frank smiled across from his armchair “it’s all for the best Arnold” he said lightly.<br/>Rimmer smiled sadly and got to work signing his name on the front page and slowly reading the blurb highlighting the relevant pages.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this week will be difficult for me to post on so I decided to get this chapter out earlier than planned.Also because it's one my favorites. I love writing these boys so much!</p><p>Here I am writing Peterson again because he too is super fun to write</p><p>Hope you are all enjoying this. </p><p>Comments are loved</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scrabble Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peterson and Lister get a plan going. Rimmer just keeps going.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t until he’d filled in 1A and 1B, Frank telling him he could do 1C tomorrow as it was getting late that Rimmer retired to bed. He had some sleeping pills that the doctor had given him he’s had these ones before prescribed after the divorce. He never minded them much.</p><p>But first he had a letter to write. He tried not to think to the booklet. 1A Who are some positive Ionian Role Models you know in your community? He shook his head and started writing. He wrote how he thought and how he thought at the moment was cloudy and confused. He poured himself into the letter saying how he wished he could see him again. What the therapy was like, how he vaguely missed Frankie and finally how no matter what has happened if presented with the chance to go back and not save Lister from stasis he wouldn’t take it. He’d save him every time. They were in this together even if they couldn’t be. He hid the letter again vowing to take it to the post office on his morning run. First he had to sleep he found the whole thing very stressful.</p><p>Meanwhile Lister couldn’t sleep. Peterson was snoring on the sofa and Frankie not liking the smell of misery had gone to sleep on him rather than Lister leaving him alone. The other side of the bed was cold. </p><p>The next morning at 7am Rimmer ran to the post office paying for same day delivery. Then he ran round the community park. He forgot what Io was really like the weird mix of pods, starry skies and palm trees with ancient English Architecture, townhouses and bungalows. It was a bizarre old place. He was almost glad to be back.</p><p>At 12oclock Lister roused from bed finding Peterson still fast asleep and Frankie splatted on the bar. He heard a knock and saw a letter. He knew that handwriting anywhere. He woke up Peterson.</p><p>“Rimmers written! Rimmers written” He screeched like a teenager who’d just got a letter from his crush. </p><p>“oh whoopee” Peterson replied sarcastically. Lister dragged him off the sofa waving the envelope at him like it was pure gold. “Go on then Romeo” he slurred “what has Juliet said from her ivory tower?”.</p><p>Lister sat down back on the same sofa Olaf had just vacated and opened it carefully but quickly. <br/>“Smeg, It’s four pages” Lister said quietly staring at it like it was the bible.</p><p>“well get reading then” Peterson encouraged as he stumbled over to the kitchen and began breakfast. </p><p>Lister read it slowly takin every time only stopping for a quick swig of tea by the end of it he was in tears just lying there being a big emotional mess . He chewed on the end of one of his locs as  Peterson came in assessing the emotional damage.</p><p>“good tears or bad tears?” Peterson enquired. After years of knowing Lister he knew he was a big old crybaby.</p><p>“he said” Lister said between sobs “we were in this together even if we couldn’t be”. He pulled Peterson into a hug still crying. </p><p>“oh that’s sweet, cliché but sweet” Peterson said hugging back then pushing Lister off him. </p><p>“so what shall we do today” Peterson enquired.</p><p>“Turn up at Franks house with big guns, shoot Frank, save Rimmer, have Curry for Dinner and then a lot of sex” Lister said clearly</p><p>“well it’s a plan. Not one we’re going to do though unless you wanna end up deported, It seems to me we need to try and keep talking to Rimmer and find out more about this doctor and his therapy. I’ve met several Ionian’s back on Mimas who escaped this smeg so its definitely doable” Peterson said opening a bottle of some expensive spirit and downing it.</p><p>“no guns then?” Lister replied sadly<br/>“not today Dave” Peterson said softly.<br/>“I say you start replying to your letter. I’m gonna start finding out about this doctor. From what I remember it’ll depend if they’ve put him on the quick program or not?”<br/>“Rimmer said Frank had taken three months off” <br/>“oh ok that’s the intensive route and I assume they are doing it in the house. He said he was on the mind numbing tablets right”<br/>“yep” Lister said experiencing severe dejavu<br/>“ok then we need to get in by the end of the week definitely before they move him up to the next set”</p><p>Lister didn’t want to focus on what that would mean so he got a pen and paper. He started writing everything he could to Rimmer. About the tablets, about what they did. About how they’d get him back by the end of the week and how this would all be over and then they could sort their lives out.</p><p>Peterson meanwhile was researching. He was writing down tablet names and Doctors and then he rang the doctor’s receptionist. <br/>Meanwhile Rimmer was in another session. Sitting and minding his own business as the Doctor and frank were explaining things about decent Ionian friendships which was frankly a bit embarrassing. He had to go through 1a and 1B and they gave him 20 minutes to work on 1C and D. It was all about role modelling perfect Ionian values. He looked back at his notes yesterday he’d written all about uncle Frank showcasing perfect Ionian values. His memories seemed wrong somehow he knew Frank had done something bad but it was falling away. He was lucky that such an esteemed officer in the Space corp cared about him. He wrote that down. </p><p>By the afternoon he’d gone up to section 4 Un-Ionian relationships. The Doctor had explained why Lister fell into these values. They had CCTV footage and images of them they must have been from the shuttle and explained very clearly why this was wrong. They kept contrasting back to 1A and1b and it made his head spin.  Relationships should not result in the lowering of rank. The doctor left at 2.30pm pleased with Arnold’s progress. He prescribed a few more tablets that were to be taken on Thursday. This would be the resetting phase. Frank wanted to get it done quickly and the Doctor didn’t want to lose his Space Corp license so he agreed.</p><p>By the evening he went out to the bins again and another note was there he smiled although this time it started to feel a bit odd. He didn’t see if Lister was around he just left. He didn’t want to disrupt the neighbours. He put in his pocket. It was scrabble night it could wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys I am back with another chapter!</p><p>Thanks for all your kind words I'm so glad you are enjoying it as I said my wifi is a little dodgy so I'm posting at odd times.</p><p>Comments are  love! (also if anyone wants to suggest ideas for one shots I am all ears)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lister and Peterson plan. Rimmer spills the beans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they were aware that they only had two days to the weekend. Friday would be the problem they reckoned they had to get in Thursday night and seeing as it was now late Wednesday (they slept in) They didn’t have much time. Peterson had a copy of the booklets to try and understand what exactly Rimmer was being told. Lister just thought they were depressing, they both did. Earth was long past this. It had no problems like this at all plus iut was banned throughout all planets and here they were on the most sophisticated military might in the Galaxy and they were dealing with this.</p><p>“He should still be on booklet 1 so that’s alright. It might take him a while to re-adjust though" Peterson said quietly <br/>“what?” Lister replied quietly. He'd hope this would be quick. He still believed it would be. this couldn't last forever. He'd be out and fine when they got him he had to be.</p><p>“well have you seen Section 4  I reckon they will have put in his head all about you. It’s gonna be hard” Peterson said quietly “but I’m here for two weeks alright I’ll help”</p><p>Lister sighed. Why the hell could nothing with Rimmer be easy. But he supposed that was the whole problem in the first place he was punch first ask later and Rimmer wasn’t like that. He turned to Section 4: Un-Ionian Relationships and began to read it shocked by almost every word.</p><p>Rimmer sat up toying with the letter he hadn’t opened it yet. He’d had sessions all morning he was tired. Now it was after lunch and he just wanted to sleep but he didn’t he opened it slowly, reading each word. He looked at it through newish eyes like he had only half a pair of 3d glasses on one part of him was flattered and excited but a smaller but shoutier part was disgusted. “What an Un-ionian show of emotion” it shouted in his head.</p><p>He closed the letter unsure what to do with it. He was upset certainly and had been told if he was upset during the process the best plan was to talk to someone who he knew to be a Paragon of Integrity. In the absence of one, His mind told him this was an Uncle Frank situation maybe he could help him puzzle it out. He picked up the letter and decided to omit the last one he sent before. Lister barely mentioned it and he was told there would be relapses. Anyway he didn’t really care about the past letters, he cared that he didn’t know how to care about it or what to do. It made his brain spin. He went downstairs.</p><p>Uncle Frank looked at the letter calmly not in any way angry at all. He smiled and said he’d put the kettle on and they could have a proper chat through it which made Rimmer feel safer. If Frank wasn’t concerned well then it wasn’t concerning It was all fine apart from well most of it.</p><p>Frank was making a quick phone call as the kettle boiled. Rimmer sat at the table looking at how domestic everything had gotten despite Frank’s occasional behaviour (that could be justified by remembering he was A Space Corp professional in Stressful circumstances as the Doctor had told him).  They had set places at the table and the sofa. Frank had bought him some war books that had their own shelf. He wondered to himself if this was as close to normal family life as he’d ever get.</p><p>Frank came in holding two big mugs of tea. Rimmer smiled on realizing that Frank had given him the “Spacecorp Captain of the Year” mug.  He had a pack of biscuits under his arm as well.</p><p>“so what are your general feelings on this then?” Frank said quietly </p><p>“I..I don’t really know” Rimmer replied truthfully.</p><p>“ Ok then so do you want to go back with him?” Frank questioned lightly “because I seem to remember you came here because of what happened before”.</p><p>“ well that’s it” Rimmer said miserably “I know what I’ve been told and I also know we got on and I don’t know what I want to do but I don’t want to live with someone who beats up innocent men and stalls my career and you despite everything even when..” he paused took a deep breath “even when I haven’t been entirely truthful like when I first turned up I manipulated you into taking me and Lister in and..”he sobbed quietly<br/>.<br/>Uncle Frank reached over “It’s alright. You have beenthrough enough and you know what you’ve done is wrong but your moving on. That’s enough no point castigating yourself all the time”</p><p>Rimmer smiled quietly as Frank put the letters in the bin. </p><p>“Now I’ll assume you replied to him at first shall I” Frank said lightly the way you might talk to a small child that threw their cutlery on the floor.</p><p>Rimmer nodded guiltily. </p><p>“well that’s all fixable” Frank said quietly “now you go off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow Arnold. Talking of he got something out of his pocket. Take this as well please”<br/>Rimmer looked at the pill Frank had passed him in it’s little silver wrapper with Io-C-12 on it and did as he was told. He went to bed feeling if not better then less worse. Maybe this was all for the best. Maybe their were bad sides to both options but this one got him in the space corp. It meant no Lister which was a bad point and no farm and no chickens. But it also meant no arguments and Lister beating up people and not telling the truth. He fell asleep troubled in a way he wished he could get a proper goodbye. Ina  way he wished he didn’t have to. He just didn’t know</p><p>Downstairs Frank was slightly worried. If Lister was going to turn up that could cause huge problems. However he had friends in most places as he called the police after all their were two men and oen cat living in his house without his consent. He offered it to his Nephew after all. They would be coaxed off if not the planet then definitely out of the house. However Frank had never meant two people as stubborn as David Lister and Olaf Peterson.</p><p>Lister woke up to the sound of rapping on the door at just before eight in the morning. A bland looking police officer serving them a notice. The notice said that if they were not staying with the houses owner Frank Rimmer or his nephew they were to leave immediately and as the nephew was no longer with David Lister he must leave immediately. Lister took the notice and thanked the officer sarcastically and closed the door. </p><p>“we’ve rattled him” Peterson smiled “He won’t know whats hit him, Get ready Lister we go in an under an hour” </p><p>Operation Save Rimmer was on. Lister’s side mission called Get Rimmer and Then Have Crazy Make Up Sex was also on (it stayed with Peterson’s plan just the ending involved less talking and more incredible sex)  but he hadn’t necessarily said to Peterson that’s what the plans name was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!<br/>Hope you are still enjoying this. <br/>Thanks for all your amazing comments so far it's really keeping me going. </p><p>Comments always welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lister and Peterson arrive. Frank is angry. Rimmer makes a choice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seven in the morning when Rimmer was woken up by Frank saying the Doctor would be here in half an hour. This was the second to last of the worst tablets then it was all plain sailing from there. Rimmer got up out of bed with a banging headache. He felt awful but he got dressed anyway. He wasn’t hungry particularly but Frank made sure he’d eaten and drank a very large and very sugary cup of tea. As Frank busied himself ruffling his hair and saying “we can’t have you fading away now Arnie” which to be honest Rimmer found irritating. He then reflected that Lister had said similar things but that was different he reasoned to himself so he didn’t need to be annoyed by it. As the doctor arrived Rimmer felt strangely calm as the Doctor handed Frank the tablets. He took the first one in front of them and their session stared.</p><p>Meanwhile Lister and Peterson were on their way. They’d had to work out all the tunnels and worked out if they ran bits, took multiple tubes and paid extra for a quicker taxi they could do it in fourty minutes. </p><p>They were half way there and Lister was starting to panic. </p><p>“what if he doesn’t want to come with us?” Lister asked for the fifth time.</p><p> Peterson looking slightly annoyed and just patted his arm. </p><p>“Dave relax” Peterson replied</p><p>“But What if…” Lister started again.</p><p>“Dave” Peterson replied louder this time “bloody relax. This’ll be hard enough without you freaking out on us. He trusts you. He barely knows me. He needs to be able to trust you enough to come with us without that we’ve got nothing”.</p><p>Lister sat in silence the rest of the way there.</p><p>Meanwhile Rimmer’s session seemed to being going well. After the Doctor left He sat there quietly feeling more and more spaced out. He assumed that was the beginning of the mind reset pills. Truth be told it scared him a bit but he had no choice. He felt like everything was moving further away from him. He felt sick. He went to stand up and passed out.<br/>Lister and Peterson got the house the minute that Rimmer passed out which was insanely lucky. But Lister had always had a slightly bizarre lucky streak and Peterson had just grown to accept it over the years.They told the taxi to stay outside, that they wouldn’t be long. Peterson kicked in the door and saw Rimmer on the ground.<br/>Lister looked from behind the door and ran to him. </p><p>“what the smeg have you done to him” Lister screamed grabbing Rimmer in his arms.</p><p>Uncle Frank started to walk over and Peterson blocked him </p><p>“I bloody wouldn’t” Peterson warned</p><p>“what are you going to do” Frank smarmed “This is legal. It’s effective and he consented to it. He’ll be fine and in the morning reset will be over and that’ll be that. Now let him go, Get your things out of my house and leave David and you must be Peterson yes I’ve seen you in the letter”</p><p>Lister looked up at him, shocked how the hell had he seen the letters. He was distracted by Rimmer starting to come round. </p><p>Rimmer’s eyes blinked over “Lister” he asked blearily.</p><p>“yeah uh hello” Lister replied awkwardly</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here” Rimmer replied in tone which replied that Lister really should be there.</p><p>“As sweet as this is we need to get moving” Peterson shouted walking to Lister gathering up Rimmer in his arms and making to leave.  Frank stopped him barring the way. </p><p>“Put my nephew down right now” Frank shouted.</p><p>“No” Peterson shouted back getting angrier. </p><p>In the end Rimmer made the decision for them. He squirmed out of Peterson’s arms and held himself up against the wall.<br/>“Can’t you all just leave me alone” He shouted at all of them “All I have been trying to do is the right thing and everyone's screaming and I feel sick and somethings wrong with my head. He felt like crying as he sunk to the floor.</p><p>Lister looked at him looking so ill and small and pitiful. Peterson had been right this wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p>“Arn where do you want to be?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Anywhere but here” He cried miserably looking and feeling ill.</p><p>“you wanna come back with me for a bit?” Lister asked softly</p><p>“only if you don’t shout or hit anyone” Rimmer said quietly almost scared.</p><p>“nah that was wrong I’m sorry I won’t do it again I promise” Lister replied truthfully holding his hand.</p><p>Frank stood there angry. “you can’t do this” He cried again</p><p>“Already have” Peterson replied He looked straight down at Frank. “You’re a piece of shit but Arnie don’t want you hurt so I won’t but what you will do is stay away unless we call for you. You’ll be polite and you won’t try and meet him on his own at all stay the fuck away unless I ask otherwise. You might wanna call the Space Corp Mr Rimmer you won’t need three months off anymore”</p><p>In that time Rimmer ran upstairs and packed up some of Rimmer’s new clothes. He grabbed a load of things off his desk, headng out do the room and thumping down the stairs . Then he grabbed Rimmer arm and realised he was practically shaking.</p><p>Peterson scooped him up in his arms again and they left. Leaving Frank standing there in his house looking at the kicked in door. Trying to work out what to do next.<br/>In the taxi (they decided they’d have to get one on the way back. Rimmer could barely move) It was quiet and stressful. Rimmer mainly slept and Lister had an arm around him until he started to squirm. Peterson silently hoped Lister understood what he’d been saying was going to take a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys that this is so late. Been a bit off recently, my wifi is slow as hell and I've had some work I've had to do. Aren't deadlines fun!</p><p>Anywho I hope you enjoy this. </p><p>Also I'll have the sick fic I've done as a request up soon. Hopefully this week and I should  have another update for this coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lister is willing to do anything to fix the mess. Rimmer is slowly learning to speak up for himself. Peterson puts up with a lot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day seemed slower. It had been two days since “Operation Get Rimmer and Then Have Crazy Make Up Sex” and Lister was starting to feel that the second half of the mission was never going to happen. Rimmer was so quiet, basically catatonic, lying there staring at the ceiling. He barely spoke, barely ate and barely looked at Lister. Peterson spent the most time with Rimmer and Lister got the feeling that he wasn’t needed. Frankie however was happy as she finally had her friend back. </p><p>Peterson had kept Lister away since the moment in the taxi that Lister tried to kiss Rimmer on the cheek and he panicked. Peterson was talking Rimmer down from that panic attack most of the way home while Rimmer shook whispering things like “un-ionian, “relationships shouldn’t be like this” and most heart breaking “I want to go home”. </p><p>Rimmer mainly slept in his room he hadn’t left once. Lister and Peterson sat at the table coming up with their battle plan.  <br/>“right so while you’ve been wallowing I’ve managed to get a bit of information out of Rimmer he’s had two of the three tablets. That’s why he’s so wiped out. It’s fixable still but it takes time and he’s fragile. You know any thing of his medical history because the lack of eating thing worries me and he won’t tell me anything about that” Peterson remarked. He’d learnt with Lister that giving him a task was the best way to keep him busy.</p><p>Lister looked at him “no he never ate much on the ship but I know who might know”</p><p>And he was back on the phone to the smarmiest most irritating woman on Io, Rimmer’s mum.</p><p>“Mrs Rimmer it’s me Lister” He stated.</p><p>“What’s happened. Frank called me to say you took Arnold not that I’m impressed and I think frankly what you do is disgusting but..” Mrs Rimmer almost sounded worried.</p><p>“Your welcome” Lister said knowing after years of living with Rimmer that that was the closest he’d get to a  thank you.</p><p>The line went silent briefly and then she spoke again “So how’s he doing”</p><p>"Not eating barely speaking they’ve done a number to him. We stopped it two thirds of way through. He’s barely talking to me I so much as…” Lister started</p><p>“I don’t need to know what sort of..” she paused “hanky panky you two degenerates get up to”</p><p>“Look we can throw insults all day or you could answer my questions” Lister said getting angry</p><p>Which are?” she replied harshly further winding Lister up</p><p>“Why isn’t he eating?” he asked </p><p>“well half will be side effects of whatever Frank got him into, bit of depression thrown in probably but he never ate much as a child. We only gave food to those who deserved it. He had malnutrition a few times, sugar water drips and the like” She said in the same way someone might talk about a minor inconvenience rather than their own son.</p><p>“How can you be so cruel?” Lister asked brokenly. The family seemed to get worse every time he heard from them. </p><p>“Look after him and make sure he’s the hell away from his family and Frank and that includes me. I never loved that boy and I don’t intend to start” She hung up<br/>. <br/>Lister then went to the pharmacy. After speaking to a nice man who understood the problem he  was given lists for things to buy. Helplines and pamphlets for Rimmer to call and a lot of powders and potions to help him recover.</p><p>Then he was back in the house up the stairs and looking softly at Rimmer’s door deciding whether or not to go in. He held the pamphlets in his hand.  The answer was given to him quickly with Rimmer standing their opening the door. </p><p>“are you coming in or just hovering?” Rimmer questioned quietly his voice barely above a whisper</p><p>“ummm” Lister stammered but he walked in quietly. The room looked the same but different. Still Rimmer’s room. Peterson had moved Lister out pretty sharpish and given him a list of rules to follow around Rimmer, keep doors open, don’t trap him, take it easy. His mind was fragile it needed to heal. </p><p>Rimmer spoke quietly “You don’t have to avoid me. You just need to promise me something”</p><p>Lister at this point would have given everything and anything he had up to and including Frankie and his kidneys<br/>“Whatever you need” He whispered</p><p>“You talk to me first. You don’t hurt anyone because of me especially my family they are my problem not yours” Rimmer stated as if it was a pre-planned speech he’d been working on for ages and it had been. He’d been working on trying to get his brain back in order and apparently focusing on his needs were important.<br/>Lister stood there stunned. Unable to know how to respond to the fact that this is what Rimmer’s upset about still after everything else. He felt like he needed to understand. To get inside Rimmer’s head for a minute about why this was so important</p><p>Rimmer rolled his eyes and sat down on the end of the bed “you don’t understand do you?”</p><p>Lister shook his head unable to say anything still doing a thousand mental maths calculations and coming up short. Before sitting on the floor listening and remembering not to get too close.</p><p>“My family is terrible as you know however it has rules. It has a hierarchy if you stay in the rules you are fine” Rimmer explained</p><p>“Rimmer you almost died” Lister said shocked</p><p>Rimmer huffed. “the thing about you is you get absolutely nothing I don’t mind it really I don’t but you have to understand” and then he stopped like all the words he just said were meaningless and shrugged “what’s the fucking point. I’m a mess. My families a mess. Why should you get it”</p><p>Lister spoke up “I spoke to your mum you know”</p><p>Rimmer cocked his head confused.</p><p>“she’s a bitch” Lister continued.</p><p>Rimmer nodded still speechless.</p><p>“well anyway she hates frank too she actually tried to keep you apart even though she’s a terrible woman. She was concerned said he took an unhealthy shine to you. Anyway I…” He was cut off by Rimmer laughing the happiest he’d heard him in months in fact possibly ever.</p><p>“you survived a conversation with my mother, You” He replied  still giggling</p><p>“yes, two actually” Lister replied boldly</p><p>“Jesus Wept what did she say” Rimmer said as he sat down next to Lister on the ground.</p><p>“what you’d expect except for that she was worried about Frank and You and she was happy well-ish to hear we got you away and then she continued being a smeghead and hung up” Lister replied honestly.</p><p>“that sounds about right” Rimmer smiled back at him. Lister was suddenly aware how close they were. In a romantic movie this would be the moment they would kiss he thought and the world would all be right.</p><p>It wasn’t quite like that. However it was a positive. Rimmer leant over and kissed him on the cheek. <br/>Lister felt a sense of happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time. This was it, normality was in sight.</p><p>Rimmer however stood up looking nervous and suddenly exceptionally sad. His eyes all big “you should probably go”</p><p>Lister understood and nodded “you know I’d talk to her again if it made you smile”</p><p>“It does make me smile but just I need…” Rimmer faltered “I need…, I need… you to go now. It was nice to see you though”</p><p>“These are for you” Lister said passing him the pamphlets.</p><p>Rimmer stopped flipping through the big slightly sweaty pile of paper in a way that made Lister strangely nostalgic for the ship. He picked one up out of the pile and held it to Lister.<br/>“And this ones yours I think” Rimmer replied matter of factly</p><p>Lister left keeping the door open staring at the pamphlet in his hand entitled “How to support your partner after Ionian Mood or Conversion Therapy”. Lister smiled at It was a win. Rimmer considered him, his partner. He smiled to himself and punched the air with joy. It was the beginning of Rimmer being back. He knew it he just needed not to push it and read the pamphlet and try his best to learn from it. He could do it for Rimmer and he would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Guys This one was a monster sorry! The next chapter will be back to normal length but I just couldn't find a place to stop this chapter. It just ended up so cute.</p><p>Anyway I hope you liked Mrs Rimmer coming back. </p><p>I decided this fic would be longer than planned. So more is coming.</p><p>Thanks for your continued support and Comments are love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Running up that Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lister listens. Rimmer thinks about his own worth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rimmer sat on the bed vaguely proud of himself. He’s had a discussion about his needs , just. That was a win. He was seriously touched that Lister had brought him pamphlets. He found it sweet. Of course Lister hadn’t gone through them but he’d given him them and that was cute.<br/>
He tried not to think of Lister as cute the shouty bit of his brain told him not to but he tried very hard not to listen. Lister was in fact cute. He was to be quite honest a cutie-pie not that he’d ever say that out loud. </p><p>He hoped Lister still wanted him after this because he still wanted something he was unsure as to what but he wanted Lister in some way. And it was definitely a way his family wouldn’t want Rimmer to have him so that made it slightly better. Would he of interpreted the leaflet correctly well he hoped so. He looked at the pamphlets in his hand and leaned back and picked up the first one.</p><p>Meanwhile in a different part of the house sitting on a windowsill was Lister and Frankie. Lister clutching onto the leaflet while Frankie sat on him. He was trying to understand all the words and phrases and medical vocabulary that he had no clue of but he sat there still reading because he knew this would help.</p><p>The first section was all about the therapy what it did and the risks and why it should be banned. It was interesting but all it made him want to do is burn Uncle Frank’s house down preferably with him inside. Reading about possible side effects just made him vomit. The line about how “it is often used as a last resort by family members trying to get their seemingly unruly family members in line however in practice it is mainly used on gay individuals often with family trauma by abusive parents” made him so angry. Why did people think like this? Why would they do that? Why was he on this backwards ass planet anyway? Then he remembered it was because Rimmer saved him by taking him to Io in the first place and that snapped him out of it and he kept reading.</p><p>Meanwhile Rimmer was reading through yet another pamphlet. He was tired, tired of everyone stepping on eggshells around him, tired of everything. Part of him wished he’d never left the Dwarf in the first place. This whole thing just reminded him of his shitty childhood.</p><p>In a way it made him want to talk to his brothers. One of the nicer ones. Howard was a no go he was nasty. John was a possible. Maybe Frank. He didn’t know. He just wanted to see if everyone had ended up like him. He didn’t though. He just thought about it.</p><p>Part of him just wanted to let go. Do something stupid. He had no idea what it would be. But it would be absolutely not worth doing. Something silly where he wasn’t the Broken Boy of the house. He had an idea. Something very similar to his childhood. He chucked on a sweatshirt and left the room.</p><p>It was in complete shock that Lister bumped into Rimmer who grabbed his hand, shushed him and led him out of the house through the back door so Peterson didn’t hear them. Lister watched him carefully. This was the closest he’d been to him for a long period of time and he was nervous. He didn’t want to mess this up. They kept moving walking and walking further across the fields from the house until they reached on the top of the hill. Lister continued looking at Rimmer confused as Rimmer lay down in the grass looking up at the roof of the dome.Lister sat down awkwardly.</p><p>“soo if this you losing it or..” Lister started quietly.</p><p>“no Lister it isn’t. Me and my brothers and my cousins used to come up here a lot. I always liked it. You can see the top of the dome here. I just wanted out of the house and I…” He stopped quietly “I wanted you with me”</p><p>Lister studied his face.</p><p>“I’m reading your leaflet you know I’m half way through it” Lister said quietly</p><p>“Does it help?” Rimmer asked still looking at the sky</p><p>“yeah but it makes me angry” Lister replied honestly</p><p>“course it does, Everything about Io makes you angry” Rimmer replied</p><p>“well not everything” Lister whispered fiddling with his locs.</p><p>Rimmer turned up and looked at him “You want to know something”.</p><p> Lister nodded.</p><p>“You know I left when I was fourteen. I didn’t just leave because of Frank I left because of the whole thing. It’s soul destroying if you let it be” Rimmer continued  “But then again I didn’t leave you just because of Frank either I left because I’ve been one stupid dysfunctional household where everyone hurt each other before and you hitting him even though he deserved it hurt me. It hurt that you’d use my childhood against him.”</p><p>Lister lay next to him. In awe of the fact that he could just say that all casually. He thought back to the plamphlet and he thought of his own childhood. Adopted family were all lovely and his Grandma helped him a lot. Yes they left young and he was left listless but there was love there. He knew that. For Rimmer there was nothing and he’d lived like that for years. To a point he’d learnt to seek that dysfunction rather than be happy. Lister didn’t know what to say. There weren’t words designed for this.</p><p>“I know. I don’t regret punching ‘im but I regret hurting you” Lister said honestly</p><p>“Good that’s a start then I ‘spose” Rimmer replied still looking at the sky </p><p>“I never realised how bad it was for you” Lister mumbled</p><p>“you were angry I get it but you know what Lister I’m angry. I’m angry that I always try to do the right thing and it fails. I’m angry that you have to deal with this. I’m angry at my headaches and how much it all hurts and the way my brain tells me how unionian you are. I’m furious” Rimmer said this so calmly that it took Lister a while to realise what he said.</p><p>“Going back to him wasn’t the right thing” Lister said</p><p>“No I spose not. I just was so scared and angry I just wanted to go back to someone I knew. And I wanted to trust him” Rimmer replied with a level of honesty he wasn’t used to.</p><p>“I get that now. But do you trust me?” Lister asked with so much hope in his voice </p><p>“yeah I do and do you know why?” Rimmer asked quietly</p><p>“Why?” Lister stared at him as if the only hope for the universe was in his eyes.</p><p>“Because I know you hate reading you complained about it all the time back on the ship but you read that thing albeit half for me with no ulterior motives” Rimmer smiled<br/>
Lister wanted to snog him but he held back genuinely tearing up at what Rimmer had said. He lay down next to him and grabbed Rimmer’s hand. </p><p>Rimmer turned in the grass to turn and look at him. Lister smiled.</p><p>Rimmer looked at him smiling serenely then leaned forward. “I just want to do something stupid for once you know. Just do something else that’s why I took you here” </p><p>“your idea of stupid is running up a hill?” Lister questioned still shocked by the earlier statements</p><p>“ok maybe not that stupid but I just wanted to be somewhere else with you plus it’s just nice”  Rimmer reasoned</p><p>“You know when we picked you up from Franks on the way there I thought this would be easy. I was ready to get ya back, shag you senseless order a curry ya know the Lister special” The words tumbled out like a prayer to a God that wasn’t listening like a plea the universe would snap back into shape and everything would be ok. Of course it would be but it didn’t feel that way in the moment.</p><p>Rimmer laughed hollowly “sorry miladdo don’t think that’ll happen for a while”</p><p>Lister smiled “yeah I know but I’ve got you running up a hill with me that ain’t half bad”</p><p>“Really” Rimmer raised his eyebrows </p><p>“yeah it’s alright” Lister replied</p><p>“and what if I ordered us curry for tonight” Rimmer asked quietly</p><p>“now that sounds good” Lister smiled at him</p><p>“nothing else though just curry” Rimmer said slightly worriedly</p><p>“course I promise you take all the time you need Arn I’ll be here”Lister replied looking at him the same way people look at the sun even though it blinds them. This was love not the perfect straight to sex love he was used to but it was love and he knew that now.</p><p>Rimmer smiled and put a hand on the side of Lister’s face. He leaned forward and kissed him softly and tenderly then he got back up. Lister sighed at the loss and looked up at him and stood up too. Lister put his hand out and Rimmer caught it. They held hands down the hill and back to the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boundaries are  important! I hope you all liked this I just thought it was important with how Rimmer has been treated in the past for him to assert himself and also explain himself a bit. Hope it all made sense<br/>I hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it took so long life has been bonkers. </p><p>Anyway I hope you are all doing ok. </p><p>Also I'm looking for prompts I'm writing something at the moment for after this but any prompts would be great. </p><p>Comments are love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cuury Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lister finally has a curry and Rimmer has a realisation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The takeaway arrived an hour later. Lister didn’t really know how Rimmer had afforded it. He didn’t ask. He just sat there eating the first real curry he’d eaten in far too long. He realised it was probably a little gross how quickly he was eating it. Peterson too was completely gorging himself on it as they tore a naan in half.<br/>Peterson was watching Rimmer eat which was quite disconcerting and kinda disgusting as half his curry was slopping down his chin. Frankie was at the end of the table being thrown small chunks of chicken,</p><p>By the end of it Rimmer was done. He’d eaten. He’d been nice. He’d tried to rebel and it hadn’t really worked. If he was honest he was still dealing with the revelation that Lister had spoken to his mother. Then the phone rang and Rimmer picked it up without thinking about it.</p><p>“Hello” A posh voice called over the phone</p><p>“Mother” Rimmer replied awkwardly at that the two men crowded around the phone listening in.</p><p>“Look Arnold it’s nothing personal I don’t really want to talk to you but I felt you should know Frank is leaving the planet for a bit he’s got a large commission somewhere else. You can have the house he promised me that. Thats the end of that trouble. Well thats all” she spoke quickly </p><p>“Right” Rimmer replied awkwardly</p><p>“Well good bye then” she said quietly</p><p>“Good bye” Rimmer replieud and hung up.</p><p>Lister looked at him. Peterson feeling far safer now that he knew Frank was getting out of the picture. </p><p>Rimmer felt relieved, confused, elated. He didn’t know what to feel or how to react. He stared for a moment and then looked over at Lister.</p><p>“Thats the most she’s said to me since I was 14” Rimmer exclaimed.<br/>“Really” Lister replied affably</p><p>“Yeah” Rimmer replied.</p><p>Peterson went back tot he table to finish the curry.</p><p>“Frank’s leaving for good. The house is mine” Rimmer said quietly</p><p>Lister stared at him for a moment and then started to smile. Rimmer let himself smile back. Then as a surprise to both Rimmer and Lister Rimmer snogged him. Properly not a little snog but a proper all encompassing one. Lister being Lister snogged back. </p><p>Then Rimmer pulled back and looked Lister dead in the eyes<br/>“You won’t go after him” Rimmer asked like it was the most important question of his life. Like everything depend on this answer.</p><p>“No I promised ya I wouldn’t” Lister replied </p><p>And Rimmer now content with that matter for now went back to snogging him.</p><p>Which is how Peterson who was cleaning up and getting hammered in the background found them and backed out scooping up Frankie and going discreetly into the next room. </p><p>Lister guided Rimmer onto the sofa. The two of them breathless finally parted. Lister looked at Rimmer and realised he couldn’t go any further. This was it for now and that was ok. Rimmer looked down slightly feeling awkward and Lister leaned back onto the sofa putting an arm around Rimmer. Rimmer despite being taller and more awkward leant into it with ease. </p><p>“Lister” Rimmer said drowisly</p><p>“Yeah arn”</p><p>“ I was gonna pop out tomorrow. There’s a couple of things I want to get. I wanna speak to a Doctor about you know everything. Is that ok with..”</p><p>The words died on his lips</p><p>“Can I come?” Lister asked</p><p>“Still don’t trust me to run off and get captured?” Rimmer snarked</p><p>Lister eyes grew wide.“Course I trust ya but I don’t trust many others. I’m gonna be here for ya whatever that means. If you want me hanging around outside the Doctors I will if you want me sitting in the waiting rooms or whatever I will”</p><p>Rimmer was touched. He didn’t think at any point in his life he’d had anyone who cared about him as much as Lister did. It felt good. For years he’s lived with the fact he was the worst of the worst something to be cured and yet here was someone who had no reason to like him and he had been so kind and lovely. Obviously it helped Rimmer’s thought process that he was gorgeous as well but that wasn’t the point.</p><p>“I’ll have to take you to some of the sights you ahven’t seen much of Io yet” Rimmer said haughtily</p><p>“Don’t tell me Museums and nice churches” Lister asked jokily.</p><p>“Oh yes Miladdo and there’s a ruddy great cathedral on Dome 5 it’s a recreation of one of Earth it’s brilliant. It has a big reading room in it” Rimmer replied excitedly “It’s actually near my old Foster parents used to live that dome is very fancy”</p><p>Lister smiled. Today was good. Tomorrow would be better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep we're getting to the end now guys! Second to last chapter!!!<br/>I rewrote this chapter so many times as I wanted to get it just right!</p><p>I hope you are still enjoying this because I'm loving writing it. Let me know if you want anymore in this universe or if you have any prompts because I love having things to write!!!</p><p>I've started a new fic I'm gonna put up soon as well thats a bit darker which I'm quite excited to show you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Peterson's time to leave and the world had changed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Peterson’s time to leave and overall he was feeling confident they’d be ok. He was also very drunk but that was not a surprise. As he swayed over to the space port he waved at the two of them standing by the taxi and thought to himself that in all likelihoods they were going to be ok. </p><p>They had just about everything they needed. Rimmer was getting better slowly but surely. He was seeming better. He almost seemed nothing like the complete bastard he used to be. Lister too had changed a bit he was softer. Less angry about everything. Maybe it was because he’d stop failing at everything and actually fought for something he loved for once. The one Peterson would miss most was probably Frankie for she was one brilliant cat.<br/>Lister and Rimmer watched Peterson walk triumphantly away and start the three shuttle journey back to the ship they’d been kicked off all those weeks ago. It felt like an age had passed. There had been a time when Lister would have begged Peterson to take him with him and would have got off on to some other planet where he’d do absolutely nothing. But he wasn’t leaving. For the first time in a very long time he had a house, he had someone who loved him and he had his cat. Things couldn’t get better.</p><p>Rimmer himself felt better, slightly. He had things to do which was always best. He had Doctor’s appointments and things to take and things to work through. Which felt right somehow but on the other hand his whole life was something to work through. Truth be told since he’d left his job (rather spectacularly) he felt useless. He’d always aspired for the Spacecorp and now all his chances were gone.<br/>They got back in the taxi and they were dropped back at the house. They’d painted bits of it. The modernist grey suddenly bright purple and slightly splatty. It had two very ugly deck chairs at the front and a large black cat stretched out on the glass table outside. </p><p>The poshness of it had turned homely. They’d been redecorating it. Taking old pieces of furniture and they found cheap or in some cases free and sold the fancy old ones. It had left them with a big wodge of money that they reckoned could last them quite a while. </p><p>It was home. As they walked up the driveway waving again at the taxi Lister grabbed Rimmer’s hand. They walked like that up to the house. Opening the door, turning the lights on. The house looking as it should. It was a mess.</p><p>“What do we need to do the best of the day?” Rimmer asked getting himself a glass of water</p><p>“nothing till 5 then your session then nothing again” Lister said smiling.</p><p>“interesting” Rimmer said smiling lightly.</p><p>Lister narrowed his eyes. He knew something was about to happen. He knew He was going to like it.</p><p>Rimmer crossed the room with purpose and pushed Lister onto the sofa basically climbing onto his lap to snog him senseless.</p><p>Everything was seeming better already.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So guys here it is. After all this time the end of Into the Fire</p><p>I may end up revisiting this verse if people want me to.</p><p>Thanks to everyone who commented and kept me going for this! And sorry this chapter is so late. Real life gets in the way!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so here we are lads proud to announce I'm back on my bullshit!</p><p>This owes its existence to the amazingly talented British cup of Tea who's own Uncle Frank fic on their Smegheads series whichwas so good I felt compelled to do this sequel. I wasn't even planning on writing it but hey sometimes things just happen. and by that I mean I wrote three chapters of this bad boy yesterday through the night.</p><p>I'm on v.dodgy wifi at the moment so I may be odd times between postings because getting good enough wifi to run my laptop is a miracle atm.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>